


实践出真知

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 德拉科马尔福有一个特殊的小技能——写同人文，特别是德哈同人文
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry 德哈
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	实践出真知

德哈  
又名，我的死对头是个写手太太（划掉）  
他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我

——————————————————

战后，魔法界没有了那个笼罩在巫师们头上多年来的阴影，各项重建工作日渐完善，巫师们的生活越来越丰富多彩了。  
巫师论坛和各项介绍魔法界风云人物的花边杂志也越来越多。

当然了，哈利·波特，作为魔法界一直以来的风云人物，这两年更是粉丝倍增，用麻瓜的话来形容的话，说他是“顶流”也不为过。所以，有关于他的各类文章更是层出不穷，论坛上还有一些所谓的“西皮”文学。

哈利自从当上了傲罗，每天都忙得焦头烂额，根本没时间去逛这些所谓的“论坛”，自然也不会看到这些东西。  
不然……  
不然他就会发现，最近论坛上有个写手——专门写他和他的死对头马尔福的西皮，越来越火，越来越火，甚至有关他的采访都登上了“巫师微生活”选刊。  
但奇怪的是，这个太太在采访中全程没有露脸，他的回答也只是用咒语把字母拼出来，十分神秘。  
但这并不妨碍他的粉丝们热爱他。  
人们高呼着：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太太是神仙！！”“怎么能描写得那么细腻美好！！太太我爱你！！”“太太就是我们DRARRY大军的领头羊！！我觉得你写的is real！！”……等等等等，赞美之词有如滔滔江水，他写的西皮也被更多人津津乐道，直接导致哈利在某些场合偶遇马尔福，都会感觉身后有女生在捂着嘴尖叫，中间穿插着一些什么abo、相爱相杀之类救世主听不懂的词汇。

救世主只觉得这个世界越来越难懂了。  
“罗恩，你觉不觉得最近周围的女生都变得很奇怪？”哈利喝了一口黑咖啡，皱着眉头看了一眼桌上堆积的文件。  
“哈？Mione一直都那样啊？哦我得赶紧出门了，约会迟到我可不敢想后果！”罗恩抓起他的制服外套匆匆下班了。

行……吧。  
你能指望恋爱的人多注意周围什么呢？哈利认命地想，手托着下巴出神。  
“大名鼎鼎的救世主在想什么呢这么认真？”  
一个拖着长腔的声音传来。

战后，哈利和马尔福的关系有所缓和。出于马尔福家在战争中立场的转变，在之后又捐献出了大量物资支援战后重建，因此除了卢修斯暂时被收入阿兹卡班，德拉科和他的母亲还是安然无恙的。  
德拉科目前似乎是个自由职业者，听说闲在家中还出版过两本关于魔药学研究的书——anyway，总之他再也不会没事找救世主的麻烦了。

“你来这里干什么？”哈利疑惑地看着眼前的人进了他的办公室。  
“魔法部通知我来处理一些有关于我父亲的案子的事情，没什么大不了的，”他歪了歪头，走近哈利的案台：“顺便来看看你，圣人波特。”

好吧，事实证明，即使他们不再针锋相对，这个人也不会好好说话。  
“别那样叫我！没什么事情就赶紧滚。”哈利又被惹怒了，语气不善道。  
“OK，我求饶，波特，事实上我母亲做了一些小点心，她说顺便给你带一点——感谢你，”他把手撑在桌面上，靠得非常近，故意压低了声音说：“有没有人跟你说过，你生气的样子就像一只张牙舞爪的小猫咪？”  
哈利要感谢马尔福夫人的话到了嘴边又被气到说不出口，瞪了一眼马尔福。  
“瞧瞧，更像了，瞪大眼睛的绿眼睛小猫咪。”德拉科抿着嘴偷笑，把纳西莎做的点心放在桌面上，走到门口，又回头看了他一眼：“顺带一提，以防我们伟大的救世主先生公务繁忙不知道，你知不知道你最近在巫师论坛上非常火？”  
马尔福说完这句就退了出去，并非常贴心地帮哈利带上了门——留下一个恼火且疑惑的哈利·波特。

这人怎么回事？！  
哈利的疑问很快就得到了解答。罗恩或许非常不靠谱，但你万事通小姐始终是你万事通小姐——她很快给哈利找到了一些网页/链/接。

梅林的内裤！哈利感觉三观受到了震撼——在最大的巫师娱乐论坛上，有关于“纯爱故事”的版面，被各种名为【Drarry】的标题占据着，而其中点击率最高的文章都来源于一个名叫“千纸鹤”的写手。  
这个写手的粉丝多得惊人，哈利随手点进了一篇文章，哇——什么感人至深的绝美爱情故事——如果主角不是自己和马尔福的话！  
又换了一篇——这次是激/情/似/火的动作戏。  
……  
“我好了……啊不是！我瞎了！这个世界疯了吗？？ 我和马尔福！拜托！我们见面除了吵架还是吵架，怎么可能是一对？？更不对的是！！凭什么我是下/面/那个啊！？”  
看着底下的各种评论：什么“太太求更新！”  
“🉑️🉑️🉑️！！我宣布他们是真的！！”  
“所以他们为什么还不结婚？？”  
“哈利小猫咪也太诱人了吧呜呜呜……”

哈利捂住了脸： “ …… ？？？小猫咪？好吧，好吧，难怪他刚刚会说那样的话……不过，照这么说的话……马尔福也看过了这些奇奇怪怪的文章是吗？”

哈利的头更疼了。  
他觉得需要找马尔福出来谈谈。  
一起想个办法：发个声明什么的，告诉大家停止这些毫无根据的幻想。  
这些巫师们是吃得太饱了吗？？什么禁林私/密/情/史，什么巴克比克震……梅林啊！放过巴克比克吧！它还是个孩子！ 

于是第二天，哈利把马尔福约到了某个咖啡厅。  
“怎么，救世主这么有闲情逸致，居然有空请我喝下午茶？”马尔福拍拍他的西装，坐了下来。  
哈利抬起头瞪了他一眼，喝了一口咖啡，强忍下尴尬道：“我觉得我们有必要澄清一些事情。”  
碰巧有几个女巫从橱窗边经过，看到他们两个，眼神突然被点亮了光一般，捂着嘴，一副快要哭出来的样子。她们走开了，哈利皱了皱眉，探头看了看她们的背影，她们在激动地讨论着，有个甚至跳了起来。  
……  
“你看，这就是问题所在。”  
“救世主有女朋友吗？”马尔福往咖啡里丢了一块方糖，慢悠悠地搅拌着。  
说起来，他和金妮已经分手快一年了，两个人在回归日常生活之后发现，他们之间的感情，还是更像兄妹之间的，最后终于和平分手了。  
“关你什么事？”哈利反问道。  
马尔福笑了笑道：“没有女朋友，你这么着急干嘛？不觉得挺有意思的吗？”  
“马尔福！！”哈利尽量压低了声音喊道，德拉科已经看见他在掏魔杖了。  
“Okay，”德拉科举起双手投降道：“我晚上回去写个澄清稿，留意我的猫头鹰，我会让它带给你也看一眼。”

当晚，哈利没有等到马尔福家的猫头鹰， 反倒是等到了千纸鹤太太的更新——《粉色咖啡厅》。  
绝了，这可真是与时俱进，走在磕西皮的前端。  
莫非传说中的千纸鹤太太就是今天经过橱窗的那几位之一？

哈利叹了一口气，觉得兴起这场歪风的罪魁祸首就是这个所谓的“千纸鹤太太”，如果不是ta，哪来的那么多巫师被ta带坏！

他忍不住了，怒气冲冲点开“千纸鹤”这个ID，给他发私信：“请不要再乱写了！我和马尔福根本没有那种关系！！”

这一/发不要紧，要紧的是，我们亲爱的千纸鹤太太掉马了。

德拉科用这个号发文之前，并没有想到会这么受欢迎。为了避免被人发现，他改掉了账号名称，头像，更换了绑定的巫师IP，但他却忽略了一点，虽然他这个账号的记录几乎是空白，但他以前用这个号跟哈利吵过架。  
那是几年前三强争霸赛的时候，马尔福做了一款幼稚的“波特臭大粪”徽章，并拍下来发给哈利：“怎么样，我们是波特后援会哈哈哈哈哈”  
哈哈哈哈。  
哈哈。  
哈。  
哈利往上翻着聊天记录，脸色越来越黑。  
叮——收到一条新回复：“救世主喜欢我的文章吗？”

该死的马尔福！你死定了！

哈利·波特有一千个讨厌德拉科·马尔福的理由。  
但没想到过他会这么变态——他至少写了有上百篇关于救世主的文章，而这其中有超过三分之二是小/黄///文。

“啪。”一个幻影显形，哈利出现在马尔福庄园门口。  
是纳西莎来开的门，她很有礼貌地邀请哈利进了屋，并领他到了德拉科的房间门口。  
纳西莎敲了敲德拉科的房门：“小龙，把门打开，你有朋友造访。”  
德拉科打开了门，看到哈利时愣了一下，随即挑了个眉，侧身让人进门。  
“你们需要茶水或者小饼干可以告诉我。”纳西莎笑着说，转身下了楼。

“你妈妈倒是非常友好。”哈利皱着眉看他。  
“别这么看我——自从她知道你救了我一命之后，每天不知道有多关心你的事情，经常在那夸你呢。”德拉科转身坐在沙发上，懒洋洋地说。  
“但她也救过我……等等，我来不是跟你说这个。”  
德拉科示意他也坐下，笑道： “哦——我说过让你等我的猫头鹰，怎么，等不及了？”  
哈利发出一声嗤笑：“你倒是说说你刚刚在忙些什么呢？”  
马尔福饶有兴趣地：“那当然是在准备我们俩的稿子。”

“倒也没错，《粉红咖啡厅》可不就是跟我们俩有关的稿子嘛。”  
德拉科没出声。  
他丝毫没有被抓包的愧疚感，毕竟让他发现本来就是自己的计划之一。他笑着用一种难以言喻的目光把哈利用头到脚扫视了一遍。  
非常露/骨且粘/腻的，仿佛带着实质，真的穿透了哈利薄薄的红色针织衫。  
哈利咽了一口口水，他感觉非常不自在。  
Fuck，这种目光如果是来自一个啤酒肚邋遢男，那当然是恶心透了，但，如果是来自德拉科·马尔福，那就会让人肾上腺素疯狂分泌，血液循环加速，心脏也砰砰跳起来了。  
不！哈利绝对不会承认，很久以前，他们在校园里的时候，他曾多少次想着他，一边在心里咒骂他一边自///慰。  
这不该有的感觉又被他唤醒了。

德拉科站起身，两手撑在哈利身后的沙发上，低头亲吻了他的唇。

砰——哈利觉得自己脑子里在放烟花，他快看不清眼前的景象了。  
德拉科撩起哈利耳边的黑发：“Harry，你的耳朵快要熟透了。”

救世主捂住了自己的脸。  
摸出口袋里的魔杖——“啪”幻影显形逃回了家中。

哈利觉得自己一定是疯了。  
他明明是去找马尔福算帐的不是吗？？

但，他的唇的触感，真是该死的柔软又美妙。

哈利忍不住又打开了“千纸鹤”的主页。  
他怎么会有这么多可怕又色/情的幻想的？哈利回想起他每一次看向自己的目光，突然觉得通通变了味，谁知道那头柔顺美丽的金发下的脑袋到底意/淫了些什么呢？  
更可怕的是——哈利硬/了，看着那些露骨的描写，他该死的有感觉。有感觉得不得了——甚至想把马尔福拉来实践一下解决这个困扰。  
Fuck，该死的马尔福。哈利这样想着，一边弄/湿/了自己的床/单，余韵还未褪去呢，他看了一眼屏幕：收到一条新回复。

千纸鹤：“放心，某些文章，并不是公开的，只是对你可见。”  
换句话讲——我是专门写给你看的。  
无耻！！下/流的马尔福！

在连续几天被某种羞/耻/的梦境弄脏了内裤之后，哈利终于忍无可忍——他跑到马尔福庄园揪着某个罪魁祸首的领口问：“你到底想怎样？？”  
马尔福无辜地眨了眨眼。  
近距离看起来，德拉科那金色的睫毛更长了，仿佛扫到了救世主的心上，痒痒的。  
哈利愣住了。他又有感觉了，某个火热的东西抵着德拉科，显示出他的热情与饥/渴。  
Shit ！没事看什么小/黄/文！一定有洗脑的效果，他妈的这个人没事写得那么真实那么带感干什么！  
德拉科在哈利耳边吹气：“为救世主效劳的话，我乐意至极，”一手探到下方开始不规矩起来，“只不过，如果你不想被我妈妈听见的话，或许，我能不能去你家？”  
于是，德拉科·马尔福，成功地登堂入室，还把救世主拐上了床——据说一晚上把他写的姿势都快实验了一个遍。  
“混账……啊……该死的，慢一点……什么怕被你妈妈听见，你难道不会用静音咒吗？”哈利说着报复性地咬了一口德拉科的肩膀。  
德拉科疼得倒吸一口气：“嘶——Harry，你可真是热情。”  
“该不会是你自己害羞吧……”哈利被他按在床上，仍挣扎着不服输地问道。  
当然了，下场是跟魔法部请了三天的假。

后来，千纸鹤太太写得越来越好，名声也越来越大，有越来越多的读者问他：“太太太太！您为什么能写得这么好这么出色呀？”  
太太神秘一笑，回复道：“当然是因为——实践出真知。”

————————————end


End file.
